pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anderson
Category: } |class = }} Anderson (Japanese: アンダーソン Andason) is a Pokémon smuggler from the region, who captures and sells them at a high price at the black market. 'New Era' 'Kalos' While Anderson and his goons were attempting to forcibly capture a wild Scatterbug, Ryder and his Pokémon stopped them. Without notice, Kangaskhan punches the smugglers with , and shields the Scatterbug. The smugglers express their anger and summon their Pokémon: , and . However, Kangaskhan easily sweeps them with . As the smugglers attempt to send out more Pokémon, they are attacked from behind by Incineroar's , at Ryder's command, and Ryder tells them to stay down, as Kangaskhan defeats their Pokémon with . However, Anderson and the smugglers manage to escape as police officers approach the area, despite Ryder's attempts to stop them. Later, Anderson is lured by Ryder and by using the Scatterbug which Ryder saved as bait, which has since evolved into , in order to follow him back to his hideout. Anderson picks up the cage and is pleased to see that Scatterbug has evolved, and takes it back to his vehicle. The group stealthly observe from afar and follow him. Ryder and Jenny follow it up the mountain until they reach Anderson's hideout. Ryder wants to go in right away, but Jenny points out that Anderson might use the Pokémon as hostages if they do. They decide rescuing Spewpa is their top priority, and opt that first check the interior to search for human presence. Inside, Manectric sees glass tanks with many Spewpa inside, but no people. The group is beginning to advance when Ryder notices something. Ryder turns around to see Jenny whisked up by a net, where she hangs on a tree branch. Just then, Anderson appears behind Ryder. Anderson brandishes the cage holding the revealed Spewpa, and threatens to harm it. He tells Ryder to hand over his other Pokémon, and releases . Kangaskhan comes to defend Ryder, and both Pokémon are ready to battle. Anderson orders , which Kangaskhan dodges and counters with Power-Up Punch. Diggersby disappears under the ground with , and hits Kangaskhan despite Ryder's warnings. While Kangaskhan can't dodge in mid-air, Diggersby uses . When Kangaskhan returns to the ground, unaffected, Diggersby uses , and Kangaskhan responds with , but Diggersby's attack lands and Kangaskhan collapses. Ryder rushes to her aid, while Diggersby again uses Hammer Arm. Ryder promises to protect Spewpa and it slams into the approaching Diggersby, and sends it flying back. Anderson refuses to give up and uses Double Slap, but Spewpa uses and winds Diggersby with . Diggersby breaks free, and Anderson commands it to finish it. Meanwhile, Spewpa is acting strange, and is running around in circles. It glows with evolutionary light and evolves into an Meadow Pattern Vivillon. Anderson rejoices, happy to see how big of a price the particular Vivillon will get, and when Ryder grows angry, Anderson resolves to get rid of him with Mud Shot, but Vivillon uses Protect again. Ryder commands Vivillon to counter-attack with , which forces Diggersby to , before finishing it off with . Anderson whips out a net to capture Vivillon by hand, but his hand is lassoed by none other than Officer Jenny. Anderson refuses to give in, even when threatened with Kangaskhan's Power-Up Punch, but Vivillon rains down its scales, which have an effect of quelling one's combative spirit. Anderson gives in easily, afraid of Vivillon's wrath. Back at the , Jenny places Anderson and a few other members of his posse in the back of a police truck, and takes them away to prison. 'Character' Anderson is a greedy and violent individual, angrily attacking Ryder for ruining his attempts to capture a Scatterbug, and used his posse to outnumber the young Trainer, although Ryder proved himself far stronger then all of them. Nevertheless, Anderson is intelligent and perceptive, immediately realizing that he was being lured out once he found the now-evolved in a cage whilst looking for him, and secretly led Ryder and to his hideout in order to eliminate them with the element of surprise. In battle, Anderson is incredibly ruthless and relentless, using his 's powerful attacks back-to-back without giving his opponent a chance to recover, and shows off his aggressiveness by ordering his Diggersby to inflict as much punishment to their enemies as possible before defeating them. 'Pokémon' 'On Hand' is Anderson's main Pokémon. It was often used to assist Anderson in his smuggling activities by either attacking the wild Pokémon or simply intimidating them with its angry demeanor. It battled Ryder's Kangaskhan, where despite being narrowly weaker, it still managed to defeat her, but was defeated after the that had escaped evolved into Vivillon and put it to with . Diggersby's known moves are , , , and .}} Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Antagonists Category:Fictional Characters